films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Cranky Bugs
Cranky Bugs is the first episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and fifth episode of the series. In this episode, Cranky causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. Plot Thomas and Percy enjoy working at the docks, but one day they find themselves delayed when a new crane named Cranky pushes his weight about and messes their work up. Thomas and Percy tell James and Gordon about Cranky. Gordon believes that cranes need a lot of attention like him, and James tells Thomas and Percy that they should see the situation from Cranky's point of view, high up in the air, cooping with wind, rain, and baking sun, looking down on the two engines being annoying. Matters are made even worse when Cranky finds out Gordon and James agree with his ways, causing him to be more bossy. He tells Percy to shunt some trucks closer to him. Percy is too upset to concentrate and he pushes the trucks too far, leading Cranky to drop a crate on Percy's smokebox. Cranky then plays a trick on Thomas by telling him to shut his flatbeds to the outside line, so that it's easy for Cranky to load up. Thomas does so, but Cranky leaves the loads beside the trucks, rather than in them. The Fat Controller is most upset with Thomas and Percy, and he sends the two engines to the sheds to consider how they will improve themselves the next day. That night, a storm traps Henry, Gordon, James, and Duck in the harbour shed. Duck is sure that they'll be safe, but a tramp steamer crashes into the quayside, knocking down the shed, causing Cranky to land on his side. When the storm is over, The Fat Controller tells Cranky that Thomas and Percy are coming to help him, and that he can help the other engines. Cranky tells The Fat Controller to say sorry that he was rude to them, and The Fat Controller then realises that he owes the two engines an apology. Thomas and Percy come to the rescue, and it's not long before Cranky's upright again, and releasing the engines from what remains of the shed. Cranky then mistakenly calls his rescuers "mites". Percy, offended, puffs away, not realizing he is still attached to Cranky and pulls him down again. Cranky still looks down on Thomas and Percy, but ever since that stormy night, he never causes trouble for them again. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Cranky (debut) *Butch (debut, cameo) *Edward (original concept only) Locations *Brendam Docks *Tidmouth Sheds (stock footage) Notes *Stock footage from Henry's Forest is used. *Big Mickey, S.S. Vienna and Izzy Gomez from TUGS can be seen. *This is the first episode of a few things: **The first episode narrated by Michael Brandon in the UK and US, Bob Dermer In CAN, Johnny Morris in AUS & NZ, Tommy Kenter in Denmark, Gro Solemdal in Norway, and Alexei Borzunov in Ukraine. **David Maidment's first episode as railway consultant. **The first episode never to be shown on Shining Time Station due to the show's cancellation. **The first episode where Sir Topham Hatt's Car is seen being driven. *There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: **In the UK narration, when Cranky starts complaining, Thomas says "Rubbish! We always arrange our trucks this way, and no crane has ever complained before!". In the US narration, Thomas only says "Rubbish! No crane has ever complained before." **In the UK and CAN narration, when the tramp steamer hits the sheds and the engines cry for help, Michael Brandon and Bob Dermer yells "'I CAN'T!!!!' Yelled Cranky!", whereas in the US narration, George Carlin says "'I can't...' screamed Cranky." **In the UK narration, the narrator says "Cranky and the big engines were trapped at the docks", but in the US narration, the narrator only says "Cranky and the engines were trapped at the docks". **In the US narration, the steamboat honks, but in the UK narration, it doesn't. *In the first shot of Brendam, there is a truck that has "N. E." written on it. It has the number 8 on it as well. *The barrel the Fat Controller stands on near the end of the episode is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out. *Concept art shows that Edward was originally going to be in the episode during the tramp steamer scene. *In Denmark, this episode is named "A Heavy Crane". In Norway, it is titled "Angry Cranky". The German title is "Useless Beetle". In Japan, this episode is called "Cranky the Crane". The Swedish title is "Stubborn as a Church Mouse". The Spanish title is called "Cranky's Rescue". Errors *In one of the close-ups of Thomas and Percy looking at Cranky, Thomas' buffers are misplaced. *When Cranky complains about the load and the engines, Thomas and Percy both have flatbeds in front of them. But when Cranky bangs the load down and the camera turns to Thomas and Percy, the flatbeds aren't coupled to them. *When Gordon says "Cranes are airy fairy things...", one of his buffers is bent. *In the UK version, Duck was mistakenly referred to as a big engine. *Percy and Thomas somehow move Cranky from one side of the shed to the other. *In some close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible through his windows. *Brakevans should've been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. *When Gordon says, "Thank you. What would I have done without you.", his lamp wasn't attached to the lamp iron. *It would've been impossible for Thomas and Percy to lift Cranky by pulling him up with chains. *The wooden shed from the Skarloey Engine Sheds is seen in two different locations in this episode - once by the quay when Cranky was playing tricks on Thomas and Percy and then when The Fat Controller is in his car. *Nothing was said about the ship's or Cranky's crew after the accident. *In the shot of Cranky dropping his load by Thomas' flatbeds, all four tracks end in the shed behind him, so it would be impossible for him to first approach Cranky from that direction as seen in the episode. *Nobody knows who would've vouched for Cranky when the Fat Controller heard Thomas and Percy had caused him problems. The only people where Thomas and Percy's driver and firemen, and there were also several workmen who were nearly injured when Cranky banged his load on the key side, and they would've vouched for Thomas and Percy rather than Cranky in those circumstances. *Cranky's position at the docks changes between the day and night sequences. *When Cranky says that he'll never be rude again, the previous close up shot of Cranky was mirrored. Gallery CrankyBugsoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card CrankyBugsUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card CrankyBugsSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card CrankyBugsSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card Henry'sForest31.png|Stock footage Henry'sForest32.png|Stock footage Henry'sForest33.png|Stock footage CrankyBugs1.png CrankyBugs2.png CrankyBugs3.png CrankyBugs4.png CrankyBugs5.png CrankyBugs6.png CrankyBugs7.png CrankyBugs8.png CrankyBugs9.png CrankyBugs10.png CrankyBugs11.png CrankyBugs12.png CrankyBugs13.png CrankyBugs14.png CrankyBugs15.png CrankyBugs16.png CrankyBugs17.png CrankyBugs18.png CrankyBugs19.png CrankyBugs20.png CrankyBugs21.png CrankyBugs22.png CrankyBugs23.png CrankyBugs24.png CrankyBugs25.png CrankyBugs26.png CrankyBugs27.png CrankyBugs28.png CrankyBugs29.png CrankyBugs30.png CrankyBugs31.png CrankyBugs32.png CrankyBugs33.png CrankyBugs34.png CrankyBugs35.png CrankyBugs36.png CrankyBugs37.png CrankyBugs38.png CrankyBugs39.png CrankyBugs40.png CrankyBugs41.png CrankyBugs42.png CrankyBugs43.png CrankyBugs44.png CrankyBugs45.png CrankyBugs46.png CrankyBugs47.png CrankyBugs48.png CrankyBugs49.png CrankyBugs50.png CrankyBugs51.png CrankyBugs52.png CrankyBugs53.png CrankyBugs54.png CrankyBugs55.png CrankyBugs56.png CrankyBugs57.png CrankyBugs58.png CrankyBugs59.png CrankyBugs60.png CrankyBugs61.png CrankyBugs62.png CrankyBugs63.png CrankyBugs64.png CrankyBugs65.png CrankyBugs66.png CrankyBugs67.png CrankyBugs68.png CrankyBugs69.jpg|Deleted scene CrankyBugs70.jpg|Deleted scene CrankyBugs71.png CrankyBugs72.png CrankyBugs73.png CrankyBugs74.png CrankyBugs75.png CrankyBugs76.png CrankyBugs77.png CrankyBugs78.png CrankyBugs79.png CrankyBugs80.jpg Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (1999, US) Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (February 2, 1999) Full Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (March 5, 2002) Full Category:Dockside Adventures (2007, US) Category:Dockside Adventures (August 7, 2007) Full